


Confessions

by stormthedarkcity



Series: The Pearl [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Zev is trans but it's not very relevant in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity
Summary: Alistair lets some as-of-yet unspoken feelings slip while talking to his boyfriend...This part is NOT smut-centred, although it features a bit of explicit content at the end.
Relationships: Alistair/Zevran Arainai
Series: The Pearl [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534775
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so. Listen. Alistair is an architect in this universe. Yes, I've known since the beginning. No, I haven't talked about it in this series before because I was too focused on making him kiss Zevran. But Alistair is an architect. Surprise!... 🎉  
> Also I have no idea how architect studies/careers work and I have not done any research. I'm sorry. Please suspend your disbelief for your local tired fanfic writer.

Getting a job in an architecture company wasn’t actually that hard, after all the internships and networking that Alistair had been doing; however, getting a position with actual designing and executive powers had proven a lot harder.

Which is why Alistair’s palms are sweating so much as he’s getting ready for an interview for such a position, months after first starting in this company.

His suit is fresh from the dry-cleaning, his hair is combed back, everything is as perfect as it could be; _except his tie_. He knows how to tie one, thank you very much, but today he doesn’t seem to be able to get it right.

He unties it again with a cry of frustration, and paces to his desk while shaking his hands in an attempt to get rid of the anxious energy pulsing through his body. Once he makes his way back to the mirror, he stares at the untied tie hanging pitifully from his collar with an equally pitiful look.

“Fuck,” he says, with feeling.

Maybe he should just give up on it for now, and tie it when he gets there, while in the car. The drive should be enough to clear his mind, right?

Unless…

He flicks his wrist to look at his watch.

If he’s lucky, Zevran hasn’t gone to work yet.

He swings by his bedroom to grab his bag, pulls his jacket from its hanger, and exits his flat in a hurry before walking the few steps separating him from Zevran’s door. He knocks three times.

“Zev? You home? I need help.”

Zevran opens a few seconds later, bare-chested. His eyes are wide, but they soften when they land onto Alistair’s untied tie, which he gathers in his fist to pull Alistair forward.

 _Well, that’s… That’s rather hot, actually._ It’s a pretty dismissive gesture, but it doesn’t remove any of the sexiness of it. _On the contrary._

Zevran closes the door behind them, and gets to work on his tie.

“I assume you are in a hurry,” he comments, fingers moving fast and without hesitation. “Your interview is today, is it not?”

“Yeah. But the job is basically already mine, let’s be honest.” Alistair laughs, but it rings wrong to his own ears. He’s not fooling anyone.

“You will do great. I have seen your portfolio, Alistair, they would be fools to ignore such dedicated work.” Zevran pulls his collar down, shifting the knot slightly to the side and then glaring thoughtfully at it with a pout.

“I hope you’re right.”

Zevran tugs on the tie once more, before stepping back. “There.” He pulls Alistair to the full-length mirror on his wall.

Alistair smoothes out the tie with his fingers. The knot is different from the one he usually makes. More complicated. Fancier. He feels himself regain some of his confidence just by looking at it.

“It looks good,” he breathes.

Zevran’s head peeks from the side of his arm and he settles against his back. “Knots are one of my specialities,” he purrs, and Alistair is fairly certain they’re not talking about ties anymore. “I can show you more about them, one day, if you wish.”

Alistair shivers. He can’t help it, when Zevran talks to him like that.

“Yeah,” he says, “I’m open to that.”

He finds Zevran smiling up at him when he turns around, and he doesn’t resist that half-lidded look he gives him; he bends down and kisses him, quickly, before the feeling of his lips make him want more.

“Wish me luck.” He shrugs his jacket on as he goes back to the door and opens it. He waves over his shoulder with his free hand. “I’ll text you after the interview! Love you!”

The door closes behind Alistair with a click, and he walks two steps before realising what he’s just said. He stops. When he turns back around the door is open again, and Zevran is standing there with his hand on the frame and his mouth gaping slightly.

“I— I mean,” Alistair begins, but no words come to him after that.

Zevran’s mouth closes, and he has a small smile, one that’s more in his eyes than on his lips. He cocks his head to the side. Alistair only realises he’s step forward when he finds him within arm’s reach, and he has to fight the urge to touch him.

“You don’t have to say it back,” he murmurs. “I don’t know where that came from.”

Zevran’s hand leaves the doorframe as he cups Alistair’s neck and drags him down to his lips, kissing him sweet and soft and then moving to mouth at his throat.

“I am very glad to have you in my life,” he says against his skin.

Alistair closes his eyes. “Me too.” his throat feels tight. Too much happening at once. “But if you don’t stop what you’re doing right now,” he murmurs, “I’m going to have to come back inside and then I’m going to be late for my interview.”

Zevran lets him go, pushes him away with a flat hand on his chest; there’s a dangerous glint in his eye. “Go, then. We shall reschedule the sort of activities I am imagining for tonight, hmm?”

“Yes.” Alistair rolls his shoulders and readjusts his bag in an attempt to clear his mind. He licks his lips. “Yes, let’s do that.”

Zevran does tell him that he loves him, that night, long after Alistair gets the job, as he’s balancing Alistair’s orgasm on the tip of his tongue. He’s sitting on his heels in front of the bed, between Alistair’s spread knees, one hand holding his thigh while the other is wrapped around his cock. Alistair’s wrists are held tightly together behind his back, wrapped in a tie that, if he keeps straining like that, probably won’t see many more job interviews.

“I love you, _Amor_ ,” Zevran repeats, eyes serious and voice hoarse, and then he sinks onto his cock again. Alistair curls forward as he comes down his throat, fingers twitching with the need to touch Zevran.

He lets himself fall on his side. Zevran climbs onto the bed and around him, and he detaches the tie from Alistair’s wrists. He pulls Alistair to him and kisses him, deep, sharing the taste of his climax unhurriedly.

“I told you knots were one of my specialty.” Zevran’s breath is warm on his lips.

Alistair laughs. “As much as I appreciate that fact, I don’t think it’s my favourite thing you’ve said today,” he murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I reply to comments! If however you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to add "/whisper" or "#whisper" to your comment and I'll appreciate it but not respond!  
> 


End file.
